stuck in love
by hatake satoshi
Summary: namun Sakura ingin mengisi ketidaksempurnaan itu dengan terus berada di sisinya. membuat kesempurnaan dan bersama-sama tumbuh tua.


Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfic_ ini.

* * *

.

stuck in love

.

* * *

Subuh itu hujan dan perasaan melankolis menyergap Sakura dari berbagai macam arah.

Ia membuang kopinya yang tersisa setengah ke wastafel dan mulai mencuci mug bermotif paus. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, dan sejak satu jam yang lalu ia sibuk mengemasi pakaian—pakaiannya dan pakaian calon suaminya. Adrenalin tidak mengijinkannya merasa ngantuk. Namun ketika calon suaminya keluar untuk mengurus beberapa surat, mencari pastor dan gereja, ketika ia tidak melakukan apa pun, ia merasa sangat lelah.

Rumah tua itu bisa dikatakan luas. Dan minimalis. Calon suaminya menata rumah dengan baik. Sakura menyukai rumah ini. Halaman depan tidak menyisakan banyak ruang, namun halaman belakang rumah tua ini cukup luas. Di pojok terjauh halaman belakang terdapat pohon magnolia besar. Dengan kolam koi di bawahnya. Kolam itu hanya berisi dua koi, jantan dan betina. Dan sesemakan tanaman herbal seperti mint, tyme dan basil menggerumbul di dekat teras. Memberikan harum menyegarkan saat angin berhembus. Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang rumah calon suaminya itu. Menggerjakan beberapa tugas yang dibawanya pulang dari kantor atau sekadar menjejakkan kaki telanjangnya di rerumputan yang selalu calon suaminya jaga tetap rendah.

Namun terkadang sunyi yang dihasilkan rumah tua ini membuatnya pening. Biasanya ia akan mendengarkan musik apabila perasaan tak nyaman karena dengung kesepian itu mengusiknya. Tapi pada waktu seperti ini, mendengarkan musik terasa tidak benar. Alih-alih kesepian, ia merasakan beban yang menekan pundak dan lehernya. Mencekik. Membuatnya meronta.

Akhir-akhir ini kopi tidak berdampak seperti apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Biasanya kopi akan membantunya terjaga, menjaga pikirannya tetap jernih untuk membantunya mengerjakan beberapa naskah yang harus direvisi. Walaupun ia tahu kopi tidak berdampak baik untuk kesehatan, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Namun kopi yang diminumnya tadi hanya membuatnya lelah. Lelah yang menjalari tubuhnya dan mengerogoti kewarasannya. Sakura menolak mundur. Ia sudah muak dengan segala ocehan ibunya. Dan ayahnya, terkadang.

Sakura mengelap mug bermotif paus dengan serbet. Menyimpannya hati-hati di rak piring. Sebenarnya rak itu tidak bisa dikatakan rak piring. Hanya ada dua piring, dua mangkuk, beberapa sendok dan garpu, dua pasang sumpit, satu pisau dan dua mug. Satu bermotif paus yang tadi digunakannya dan satu bermotif jerapah dengan ekspresi lucu. Ia tersenyum lemah, mengingat bagaimana calon suaminya mengejek pilihan mugnya dan menolak untuk memakai mug jerapah. Namun toh setelah beberapa minggu, calon suaminya itu selalu memakai mug jerapah tanpa disadari.

Di luar hujan semakin deras. Mau tidak mau dingin mulai menyusupi tiap inchi tubuhnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang depan. Ia menenggelamkan diri di sofa setelah mengambil selimut dari kamar calon suaminya. Ponselnya berbunyi tiap beberapa menit. Telepon, telepon, pesan singkat, telepon, pesan singkat, pesan singkat, pesan singkat. Begitu seterusnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecek ponselnya. Calon suaminya sudah berpesan ia akan menghubungi Sakura lewat email. Dering pesan singkat dan email berbeda, jadi Sakura tidak perlu membuka folder pesan singkat.

Sakura bergeming. Hujan semakin deras dan ia lelah. Sepertinya ia tertidur beberapa menit ketika muncul notifikasi email. Ia segera meraih ponselnya.

 _Semua sudah beres. Aku terjebak di halte. Hujannya deras sekali. Aku akan segera pulang. Tidurlah, Sakura. Kau lelah._

Ia menarik napas panjang. Setidaknya semua urusan itu bisa selesai. Sebentar lagi calon suaminya akan pulang, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia harapkan lebih baik dari itu.

Dan kemudian ponselnya berdering. Mengalihkan perhatian Sakura ke pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk. Ia tidak ingin membuka tumpukan pesan-pesan itu. Ia tahu apabila ia melakukannya ia akan kembali mempertanyakan keputusannya. Dan apabila ia kembali mempertanyakan keputusannya, calon suaminya akan goyah dan semua hal yang mereka usahakan akan sia-sia.

Tapi Sakura tidak dapat menahan pikiran-pikiran _bagaimana jika_ yang sedari tadi disingkirkannya ke sudut terdalam dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak mau berpura-pura tidak khawatir. Akan masa depan. Akan kehidupan selanjutnya apabila ia memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang telah membesarkannya, merawatnya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi dirinya yang saat ini.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah membuka tumpukan pesan itu.

 _Ino 26 unread message._

 _Naruto 32 unread message._

 _Sasuke 12 unread message._

 _Ayah 3 unread message._

 _Sai 7 unread message._

 _Yamato-_ sensei _9 unread message._

 _Ibu 1 unread message_.

Jemari Sakura bergetar

 _Ibu 11.47 pm : Angkat telponnya atau ibu akan melaporkan ke polisi atas dasar penculikan. Tidak usah anggap aku ibumu apabila kau bersikeras lari seperti itu. Kalau sampai besok pagi kau tidak kembali, tidak usah pulang saja._

Sakura terdiam. Ada dentum yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Membuatnya mati rasa.

Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Hatinya _tidak_ sakit, tidak sesakit yang dibayangkan. Sakura bersumpah hatinya tidak terasa sakit dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

 _Jadi, sekarang aku bukan anak ibu?_

Ia sudah lelah dengan segala pertengkaran dengan ibunya. Lelah dengan kata-kata ibu yang merendahkan calon suaminya. Dan membaca pesan singkat itu, alih-alih merasa berdosa, ia semakin merasa muak.

Muak akan ibunya yang tidak bisa memberikan calon suaminya sedikit kepercayaan. Muak akan ibunya yang menjelek-jelekkan perkerjaan calon suaminya, berkata kalau pelukis sepertinya tidak akan mampu menafkahi kehidupan Sakura. Berkata kalau perbedaan umur mereka terlalu jauh. Berkata kalau mereka tidak akan bahagia. Dan ketika ibunya mencemooh orang tua calon suaminya, Sakura merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Sakura mencintai calon suaminya, kenapa ibunya tidak bisa memberikan sedikit kepercayaan? Toh calon suaminya mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang benar. Toh calon suaminya memperlakukannya dengan benar. Mencintainya dengan benar.

Seketika Sakura merasa konyol. _Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan_.

Cintanya kepada calon suaminya terasa nyata, cinta calon suaminya kepadanya terasa sangat nyata. Mereka sudah melewati tiga tahun bersama (secara diam-diam tentu saja), dan mereka bahagia. Calon suaminya selalu mendengarkannya, menerima pendapatnya, memberikan masukan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Calon suaminya selalu memiliki cara untuk menenangkannya. Selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Sakura mencintai calon suaminya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah hanya karena masalah usia, apalagi pekerjaan. Mereka akan berjuang bersama. Mereka akan menciptakan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke sudut terjauh di sofa. Menarik selimut dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

-x-

"Sakura, hei. Kau jadi menikah denganku tidak?"

Sakura membuka mata dan mendapati Kakashi berjongkok di depannya. Rambutnya basah. Ia mengusap pipi lelaki yang dicintainya itu, terasa dingin. Kakashi pasti berlari dari halte depan sampai ke sini. Sakura ingin menciumnya. Namun sebelum ia bergerak, Kakashi terlebih dahulu menciumnya. Dalam-dalam. Ia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

"Ino sudah menunggumu di gereja. Dengan gaun alat _make up_ nya itu. Ia sedang merapikan rambut Naruto. Naruto bersikeras untuk menjadi pengiringmu. Dan kau tahu seperti apa rambut Naruto. Dia bahkan belum keramas tiga hari. Ino sedang mengamuk," ujar Kakashi.

Wajah calon suaminya itu terlihat lelah. Kantung matanya menghitam. Beberapa hari lalu ia sibuk melukis pesanan untuk rumah minum dan beberapa kedai ramen. Dan penghinaan dari ibu Sakura saat kali terakhir Kakashi berkunjung membebani pikiran lelaki itu. Kemudian permintaan mendadak dari Sakura itu menyita banyak perhatian. Kakashi membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk mempertimbangkannya. Mencoba memberikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi untuk mengurungkan niat Sakura menikahinya. Memastikan Sakura tidak menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum kecil membayangkannya Ino berkutat dengan rambut Naruto yang super kaku. Ia segera bangun. Merapikan bajunya dan mencuci muka. Kakashi sudah memindahkan tas besar mereka ke pintu depan. Walaupun Sakura kira tidak banyak yang akan mereka bawa, rupa-rupanya segala kebutuhan mereka membutuhkan dua tas besar dan satu tas tangan yang berisi peralatan lukis Kakashi.

Mereka akan meninggalkan rumah tua milik mendiang orang tua Kakashi. Mungkin pergi jauh, mungkin menetap di suatu tempat, mungkin berkelana dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Sakura tidak tahu.

"Ah, Kakashi?" panggilnya.

Calon suaminya itu muncul dari dapur. Membawa dua mug dan menjejalkannya ke salah satu kocek tas besar miliknya. "Hmm?"

"Apa sudah ada yang mengurus buketnya?"

Alis calon suaminya mengkerut. Ia lupa.

Namun Sakura tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya ia bisa mengirim pesan ke Ino untuk membawakannya beberapa tangkai bunga, tetapi ia sibuk berkemas dan seketika saja buket terlupakan.

Sakura dapat melihat Kakashi sedikit gugup. "Aku bisa ... kau tahu, umm, mengambilkan magnolia di taman belakang," Kakashi menggaruk pipinya. "Pohonnya sedang berbunga. Kau tidak keberatan dengan magnolia kan?"

Kakashi tidak pernah gagal memberikan kejutan.

"A-apa? Pohon itu kan tinggi. Memangnya hujannya sudah reda?"

"Sudah reda sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku akan mengambil beberapa tangkai. Kita bisa minta tolong Ino untuk merangkainya"

Dan calon suaminya itu segera bergegas menuju halaman belakang. Sakura menyusulnya dengan tertawa kecil, membayangkan Kakashi akan menaikki pohon magnolia untuk membuat buket pernikahan mereka.

"Jangan sampai terpeleset!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Calon suaminya itu sudah mengilang di belokan.

Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Kakashi. Memastikan calon suaminya itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuat pernikahan mereka tertunda. Ia tertawa-tawa sepanjang lorong.

Kehidupan mereka tidak sempurna, Kakashi tidak sempurna. Namun Sakura ingin mengisi ketidaksempurnaan itu dengan terus berada di sisinya. Membuat kesempurnaan dan bersama-sama tumbuh tua.

* * *

np: Such (kang hyun min ft. jo hyun ah)

sudah lama saya tidak menulis. terutama untuk kakashi dan sakura. semoga tidak begitu aneh.

terima kasih sudah membaca. kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati =)

2017- sato


End file.
